Chocobo Racing (Final Fantasy XIV)
Chocobo Racing is a minigame in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn that was introduced in patch 2.51 alongside Triple Triad. It is played in the Manderville Gold Saucer using a chocobo that the adventurer owns. It alludes mostly to the chocobo racing minigame found in the Chocobo Square in Final Fantasy VII, with major expansions, particularly race powerups. Chocobo racing is unlocked by completing "So You Want to Be a Jockey". Players can start the quest by talking to Race Chocobo Registrar in the Gold Saucer (x6,y4), and must select their first racing chocobo. Chocobo racing rewards players if they come in any place other than last, as they will always receive more MGP than the race fee. Racing overview Beginning races Races are begun by talking to the Race Chocobo Registrar. After registering the player will race, either with other players or with NPCs. Any other players who registered at a similar time will race against one another, while players in the same party will automatically be raced against one another. Players who wish to practice the basics of chocobo racing can repeat the training course as many times as desired. Tracks Three different tracks appear, which do not differ beyond map and appearance. FFXIV Chocobo Racing Costa del Sol‎.png|Costa del Sol. FFXIV Chocobo Racing Tranquil Paths.png‎|Tranquil Paths. FFXIV Chocobo Racing Sagoli Road.png‎|Sagoli Road. Classes There are six possible race classes depending on rating. Controls and UI Chocobo racing controls and UI are similar to those for typical characters. There is only a single quickbar (for items and the chocobo's abilities), and the stamina replaces HP. Mechanics There are several important mechanics to remember when racing. Weather As races are held outdoors, certain weather conditions can affect the performance of chocobos. This varies depending on the particular chocobo. Players can check which types of weather their chocobo performs best during by checking the "Chocobo" tab in their "Gold Saucer" menu, locating in the "Character" menus. Chests Throughout the racetrack, several chests are found. These bestow upon the user several race item powerups, which can boost the strength of a chocobo or hinder others to help win. Occasionally, these chests need to be jumped up to in order to reach them. The effects of chests, unlike panels, are always positive when picked up. Magicked panels Four different magicked panels are found throughout the racetracks. These have either positive or negative effects, and some should by avoided while others are preferable to use. Rewards Results are determined once a race is concluded, with Race EXP and MGP awarded. With the exception of last place, races will always grant more MGP than the fee spent to participate. Additionally, among those who finished 2nd to 7th, one person will be selected via roulette to receive bonus experience points. Race abilities Stats Chocobo have several stats which can be improved with levels and feeds. Each chocobo has "stat ratings", which provide a range of what that stat can be. Stat ratings are inherited, although not the exact stat values. Statuses There are many status effects that racing chocobos may have, mostly based on statuses that players can have. Race item abilities Picked up from chests. Race item abilities are based on recurring series items or abilities. Equippable abilities Other than abilities picked up from race items, chocobos can have hereditary (inherited) abilities and acquired abilities. Abilities can be learned one of three ways: # From rank 10 onward, race chocobos that have yet to learn an acquired ability may do so at random upon gaining in rank. # A specific ability can be taught to a chocobo using training manuals purchased with MGP. # A race chocobo acquired through covering will inherit one ability from its parents. Race abilities can be unlearned. A player must first purchase a bottle of Lethe Water (purchased from the "Tack & Feed Trainer" at the Chocobo Square for 600 MGP), then speak with the Race Chocobo Trainer NPC in the Gold Saucer at the Chocobo Square (6, 4). Only acquired abilities, and no hereditary ones. Race chocobos Players can own a race chocobo, which is separate from their Companion. These can be bred and raised to become greater. Fledgling chocobo registration A chocobo is unlocked using a registration. These can either be purchased, or are used to register a chocobo that has been bred. The grade will determine the chocobo's abilities and stat ratings, as well as pedigree. Ranks Chocobos level up using race EXP, to new ranks. Each rank they gain will allow them to feed once. Rank 10 earns a chocobo an ability automatically, while rank 40 allows the chocobo to be retired for breeding. The maximum rank is currently 50, after which chocobo can no longer rank up with EXP to gain levels. Pedigree Each chocobo is assigned a Pedigree at its birth, which determines its stat cap as follows: (40x((Pedigree-1)+Star Rating))+20 The pedigree is determined either buy its parents or the fledgling registration with which it was obtained. In addition to providing greater stats, it provides a higher chance of grade III abilities being granted. However, rising pedigrees also means rising EXP required to gain ranks. Rating Rating is the average number of 5 stats without any feed bonuses. Only the stats gained from ranks, Pedigrees and the stat ratings apply. This determines what classes the chocobo is eligible to compete in. Feeds Training manuals Chocobo manuals are used to teach abilities to chocobos. They are purchased from the Tack & Feed Trainer in the Chocobo Square area of the Gold Saucer. Breeding Once a chocobo reaches rank 40, it will be eligible to be retired and then bred with another chocobo of the opposite gender. Another chocobo can be provided either by purchasing a Covering Permission, This allows it to produce chocobos which inherit abilities and stat ratings (though not the actual stats, as it is randomized), and have a greater stat growth potential if they raise a pedigree. A starting chocobo is Pedigree 1 (P1) and has 2 Star Ratings in all stats, so all stat caps are 100. A Pedigree 2 Chocobo has all stats at 2 Stars, and all stat caps are 140. The maximum stat caps are 500 with a P9 Chocobo with all 4 Stars. Covering permission Purchased from the Tack and Feed Trader in the Chocobo Square (6, 4), Covering Permissions are solely one-time uses for breeding. They allow players to breed their chocobo with another without racing another to rank 40 and retiring it. Musical themes A remix of "Fiddle de Chocobo" from Final Fantasy VII plays during the racing minigame. Etymology Category:Minigames in Final Fantasy XIV